legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kratos
Kratos is a Main Anti Hero and Anti Villain from God of War, his Arch-nemesis is Zeus(Evil Counterpart),After all that,Kratos is The Leader Of the team Called:"The Striker Force". His Main Allies: Deimos, Starkiller, Wheatley, Knuckles, Soul Eater Gang His Worst Enemies: Zeus(God of War), Hades(Kid Icarus), Other Gods Allies: Deimos, His Team,Knuckles,Maka and the Soul Eater gang, The Helper Squad. Enemies: Zeus(God of War),Ares,Hades(Kid Icarus),other Gods(hell Kratos is insane and strong), Darkseid (Superman) His strength: His skills as a warrior. His Weakness: His nightmares of Calliope and Lysandra's death He is voiced by Terrance Carson AKA TC Kratos is created by David Jaffe, the Director of Santa Monica Studio Kratos was one of the main protagonist in To Crossover Flee: Project Darkness. One of the major protagonists in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny, one of the main Protagonist in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. One of the major Protagonist in The Wrath of God of War Rises and Meister of War. Personality Kratos,unlike Anti Heroes, goes and attack Villains for no reasons, Kratos can calm down and help around, he was at first doesn't like teams,however he use his own team, his best friend is Wheatley. Reason Wheatley is one of the few beings that can make him laugh, although he doesn't like when he's called a Moron (don't call Wheatley a Moron),Kratos took down ALL the gods,even Zeus, his hatred of most gods is Hades(Kid Icarus) possibly his Uncle, and Darkseid. people if you want to fight or kill this guy, THEN DON"T, Kratos doesn't like to be messed with or picked on, so DON'T F*CK WITH HIM. Kratos cares for his new friends and protects them from danger villains. He also have a past with Asura, the two have similar lives and are good friends. Histroy Kratos once a warrior for Sparta. He gave his soul go Ares if he destroyed his enemies. Kratos began to kill innocent people in the name of his new master Ares. However Ares had Kratos kill his wife and child in order to make him a powerful warrior. Kratos saw that Ares was his true enemy. After that he was forever hunted by what all that he had done and he asked the Gods to remove the memories. They promise to do so if he served them. After years he had one last thing to do: Kill Ares The God of War. Before the Series Centuries ago Kratos did battle with his father Zeus. Kratos fought well but he could not defeat him. Kratos died and Zeus ruled the Multi Universe. As Centuries pasted Kratos was brought back to life by Princess Celesita who felt Zeus returning. She brought Kratos back because he's the only one whoever fought Zeus. She sent Kratos to gather a team and find other allies to defeat Zeus when he returns. In between Kratos is killed by Zeus and revived by Celestia. Kratos was revived by Darkseid who force the spartan to be his knight, after Darkseid's plans, Kratos was killed again by Darkseid's omega beams. However, Darkseid didn't know that Kratos can ESCAPE DEATH many times. If Kratos escaped death many times, he grows stronger and dreadful. It is unknown what Darkseid thinks Kratos escape Death. The Crossover Flee Project Darkness The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Kratos returns to help his boss,Knuckles and meets his new friends, The B Team, he's also going to fight Hades from Kid Icarus. With Knuckles indisposed by a coma, Kratos takes up leadership of the team. When Knuckles came back on his feet Kratos saw Pandora murdered by Hades(Kid Icarus) a big mistake on Discord's on part. Kratos then defeats Borg Queen,Boris,Davy Jones,and Krang so they won't get in his way. Kratos then fights Yakone and defeat him. Kratos has discovered that Hades(Kid Icarus) long ago tried to take over Olympus from Zeus but failed. Post after The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Kratos and Wheatley heads back to The Striker Force, their members are glad their back and they recruited Nova,King Koopa,Ristar,Vertorman,Duke Nukem, and Jeff and Hal, Kratos is impressed. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Kratos returns with his Striker Force helping Starkiller, Knuckles, and others against Mechuckles and other Villains. Kratos will also have to save Deimos from his mind controlled. The Wrath of God of War Kratos returns helping Maka and others against his old archenemy, Ares and the other villains. Meister of War Kratos once again joins everyone in a war with his TRUE archenemy, Zeus and the other villains. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After Meiser of War, Kratos kinda went on his own taking out all the gods that still remain. Kratos is brought into the story in act 3 when Kid, Bender and Slade all ceash have Soran fires them down and he is with Wheatley and he tries to kill Discord thinking he's evil though he decides to put the swords away and help Protoman and Katara. Kratos also offers to bring two close friends of teams he knows. Kratos arrives with Issac Clarke, Julie Su, King Koopa and Wheatley to the goverment agency where they join with The Alpha Team and Renee Walker. Kratos takes the crew up to the caverns where the other disco ball and he has a feeling the Lord of Darkness is there due to him being the one who placed it there. Kratos and the crew get to the cave, where they and Magneto go after the disco ball who Lord of the Darkness finds and Kratos engages him and his disco ball which ends up destroying it with the others dealing with goblins Kratos takes his team to the volcano where they lead into Loomis, Kratos admits that while the area is very heated, he can stand it. Kratos finds it pointless why he is running as he's a god so he decides to scheme something on his own with his team Blackpool Kratos guess stars during three acts of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour to help his Friend Black Star like he's doing with Kid against The Templar Order and Haytham Kenway Weapons and Powers Kratos possesses incredible superhuman strength and endurance beyond that of any mortal or beast, the exact limits of which are yet to be determined. His strength seems to fluctuate depending on the situation he's in. It's shown in the games that Kratos can subdue many large and powerful beasts. He has proven capable of overpowering the Hydra, throwing the Colossus of Rhodes after it attempted to crush him beneath its foot, and prevented both Cronus and Atlas from crushing him between their fingers and his hand. Such feats of durability include falling from great heights and walking away unharmed, getting crushed, stabbed, beaten, blasted, and burned by various enemies and trap he's encountered. Kratos also have great skill to any situation, including climbing mountain and building, jumping with great heights, and swinging into another side. During his battle against Hercules, who is considered to be unrivaled in terms of sheer strength, Kratos proved capable of stopping his charges, forcing him backwards and enduring his powerful bear hugs without any ill effects, even breaking free from them by knocking the Olympian down with incredible strength. Kratos was ultimately able to defeat Hercules, proving to be the superior warrior of the two. Hercules is a being who at one point carried the world on his shoulders during his 12 labors, indicating the kind of strength Kratos has to overpower a being as strong as Hercules. Kratos also possessed the power of hope to kill truly immortal god and it make him invulnerable to any powerful attack. However when Kratos lose in battle or war, he just crawled from underworld to earth and traveling time and comeback to battle with new weapon and magic. its possible when Kratos traveling time he can change his fate in future. Kratos ripped off Helios' head, using only his sheer strength, and is able to rip Undead Legionnaires, infected humans, monster, and magical beings in half, using only his bare hands. It is presumed Kratos was born with his god-like strength and abilities due to being Zeus' demigod son. He might also be partially immortal and gotten stronger when he absorbed Hades soul and every power he gained from gods, when he absorb Hades' soul he have ability to swimming in river Styx without got absorbed by soul in the river and he can use any portal in Olympus. Kratos' form when he became God of War after killing Ares, Kratos stood roughly 500 or more feet tall, and possessed all power of God of War , which going by Ares' showings would include flight, telekinesis, elemental power, teleport, invulnerability, regeneration, reality warping, shape shifting, summoning, dimensional manipulation, and telepathy. It is possible he had acquired all the abilities of the other Gods (including sister of fate) and magical beings. In addition to his vast strength, he also possesses incredible vast agility, vast stamina, vast durability, vast endurance, vast reflexes and vast speed. He is capable of sensing danger and possesses great skills and accuracy with all forms of weapon and powerful magic . Kratos can also keep up with opponents who posses superhuman speed, such as Zeus who have speed of lighting, Charon, Hermes (god of speed), and Pollux who have speed of time ( including teleport) . He is also able to regenerate from most wounds at a fast rate, though he didn't regenerate from the scar on his stomach caused by the Blade of Olympus and the scar over his right eye caused by Ares for reasons unknown (maybe he can't fully regenerate himself from scars caused by gods' power). Due to these abilities, Kratos is able to defeat monsters, magical beings, titans and even the Gods themselves. Kratos also possesses powerful resistance to most forms of attack and magic that would easily kill most humans or magical beings. Before serving Ares, Kratos' main weapon was his sword. Under Ares' rule, Kratos' main weapons became the Blades of Chaos, a gift from Ares as a sign of his servitude. They are essentially two Falchion-like blades on long chains, permanently fused and seared to the wielder's forearms. Once Kratos killed Ares, Athena replaced them with a nearly identical pair of blades called the Blades of Athena, and then replaces them again in God of War III with the very similar Blades of Exile. Kratos displays proficiency with all of his weapons. It's implied that he learned many of his fighting skills from Ares and other gods, the former God of War himself. Initially, Kratos also had a massive Spartan army under his command, used both before and during his servitude under Ares. in god of war : ghost of Sparta, he gain power from his rage. and in god of war I, he gain god power from Pandora box to kill ares. Kratos, before and after becoming a God, gained many powers and weapon from the Gods. However he become stronger after his dead. Kratos can upgrade his weapon and magic,when he upgraded his weapon and magic he got new special attack and his weapon and magic become stronger. he also gain items and relics from gods to make him get unlimited powers, magic, and health and become greater. Kratos in game seem always use power, but he also have dangerous magic. When he relinquished his old powers to the Blade of Olympus, he was given new powers by the Titans. Some of these powers resemble the abilities given to him by the Gods. The Blade of Olympus is one of Kratos' greatest weapons, as he has infused all of his godly power into it. If any villains kills Kratos, Kratos can escape hell and grows stronger. Relationships Wheatley Wheatley is one of the members of Kratos' team. He met him while gathering members for his group. When he met Wheatley Kratos did not know what Whealtey was for he never saw a robot before. Wheatley told his story to Kratos and Kratos felt sorry for the little robot and ask if he would like to aid him on his quest to destroy Zeus. Wheatley gladly accept for he thought he could do some good to make up for the mistakes he made. Zeus(God of War) Zeus is Kratos' father. Kratos and Zeus have done battle for many many years. Centries ago Zeus killed his son and took over the Multi Universe. When Kratos returned to life he gathered a team and he swore to defeat Zeus if he ever returned. Zeus is FAR worse then Ares himself. Athena Hephaestus Maka Albarn The two are pretty good friends, Both Kratos and Maka are the Main Enemies of Zeus. Maka is Kratos's one of his best friends, and one of the toughest opponents he has ever seen. When Zeus returns(upcoming) Kratos allows Maka to fight him herself. Starkiller Starkiller might one of the greatest opponents and friend Kratos could ask for. Like Kratos Starkiller has faced down entire armies and some of the greatest warriors of the Multi Universe and lived. They met during the The Crossover Flee Project Darkness. They also fought when Zeus mind controlled Starkiller to his side. After Starkiller returned to normal and Zeus was defeated Starkiller and Kratos hoped that they could have a rematch one day. The Helper Squad(Former The P Team) Kratos met The Helper Squad during the war with Zeus. (They were called The P Team then) He helps them fight Zeus along with his team The Striker Force. After they all defeated Zeus Kratos stayed with the group and is one of the groups most powerful allies. Hades(Kid Icuras) Hades(Kid Icarus) is Kratos' archenemy and Kratos hates him more then EVERY Gods of Multi-Universe. Hades killed Pandora to pissed Kratos off, when the final Battle starts, Kratos will kill Hades with Blades of Olympus he got. Deimos(God of War) Deimos is Kratos' younger brother. They both hate the Gods and both are powerful warriors. While Kratos might seem cold uncaring and hateful he does love and care for his brother and anyone who messes with Deimos Kratos will rip them apart. Ares(God of War) Ares is one of Kratos's hatred characters and archenemies. Ares was Kratos's master until he tricked him into killing his family, Kratos is now pissed and he is set out on a quest to kill Ares once and for all. When Ares returns in Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. Kratos is even more pissed then ever and he is one of the characters knows what Ares is going to do to him with Ares' own plans without Elders of the Realm. When Ares returns and reforms. Kratos won't forgive him but trust and respected him. Sophitia Darkseid Kratos is revived by Darkseid, forcing Kratos to work for him, after Kratos helps Darkseid, Darkseid then kills Kratos. However, Darkseid didn't know Kratos can escaped hell and grow stronger. Kratos decided to leave him alone(which it works when Darkseid is defeated) Kratos finally got his revenge. Trivia Kratos is one of the characters who ESCAPE DEATH and GROWS STRONGER, since he's a Demigod, escaping from the underworld makes him stronger. Ares,Zeus,Darkseid or any villains may keep kill him but nothing can't stop the Ghost of Sparta from being killed. Kratos is one of the dangerous and powerful warriors in Multi-Universe. Despite being a good hearted bastard, Kratos cares for his family,Deimos,his mother, and he feels guilty about Athena's death. Like Alucard, Kratos is one of the oldest characters of the Multi-Universe His true weakness is his nightmare of his family, Calliope and Lysandra's death Kratos is much similar to Zero They both are not nice heroes but they cared and protect their allies They both have main enemies who are similar to each other, such as Weil and Ares(and later Zeus) They both are hurting anti heroes Kratos and Scorpion are very similar... They both have family who are slaughter and they want revenge. Ever since he killed Zeus and his fellow Gods(Before Multi-Universe series) Kratos is once a again a God and he is Immortal. That is the reason why he,alongside Alucard are one of the oldest characters in Multi-Universe series. Out of all the heroes Leaders of The P Team and M.O.D.A.B Storyline, Kratos is the most strongest and dangerous of all. Kratos may join up with The Multiversal Resistance, The B Team, Slade's Ensemble, The Miracle Elite and The Alpha Team for LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Kratos7.jpg Kratos2.jpg Kratos28.jpg Kratos29.jpg Kratos_rage.png Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Nephews Category:The Helper Squad Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Major Characters Category:Sibling Category:God haters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the God of War Universe Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Husband and Wife Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The God Slayer Category:Beards Category:Bald Characters Category:Spartans Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Partial Human Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Superhumans Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Royalty Category:Blades Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Main Members of the Striker Force Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Trash- Talking Anti Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Terrance Carson Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Major Characters in The Olympus Saga Category:The Striker Force in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Striker Force Members in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:The Striker Force Members in Meister of War Category:The Striker Force Members in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:The Multiuniversal Force Members Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Criminal Empire Category:Enemies of The Murderistic League Category:Enemies of The Darken Gathering Category:Enemies of The New Elders of the Realm Category:Enemies of The S Faction Category:Enemies of The Olympus Empire Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies